


The Gold Dress

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: We found out yesterday from an old interview with Emily Bett Rickards that Oliver actually bought Felicity the gold dress Felicity wore in the Dodger episode. This is a little fic told from Felicity's point of view, Pretty Woman style, on how that came to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

“So we are all set for tonight right? I’ll get the jewelry piece and make sure it’s delivered to the auction and you and Digg will meet me there.” Oliver looked down at Felicity who sat in her chair in front of the computers.

 

“Right, except I’ll monitor things from here. You and Digg will be onsite.” Felicity turned back to her computers.

 

“No, I want you there.” Oliver stated firmly. “We need to track if the Dodger takes the bait and it would be better if you were on site.”

 

“I can do my job just fine from here.” She looked back at him over her shoulder. “You will have comms, it will be fine.”

 

“Felicity what aren’t you telling me? Why don’t you want to go?” He looked at her with such concern.

 

“Okay, the truth…”

 

“Please.” he pursed his lips.

 

Felicity turned around in her chair and looked up at him. “I don’t have anything to wear.”

 

“Well go buy a dress.” Oliver said as it was the most easy solution in the world.

 

“I can’t really buy a dress right now.” Felicity began to blush. She didn’t like telling people that money was tight. She paid all her bills, she just didn’t have room for extras. Like a dress she would wear once.

 

“Felicity, this is part of work for the Hood of course the cost of your dress is covered. Here,” he held out his credit card,”this should cover it and you should probably get more than one.  Just in case,” he winked.

 

“Oliver I don’t need you to buy me a dress.” Felicity could not help but feel insulted.

 

“I know I don’t need to buy you anything. I want to. I want you had the charity auction tonight and as Digg pointed out earlier my family is very rich.”

 

Felicity looked down. She really wasn’t sure what she should do. She had always prided herself on her independence. But Oliver was offering and like he said it was for work and he could afford the dress.

 

“Felicity please.” he said pleadingly.

 

“Okay.” She took the credit card.

 

“Great you go shopping and we will meet back her in two hours and firm up our plans. I’ll let Digg know.”

 

“Great,” Felicity grabbed her coat she had some shopping to do.

  
^^^^^^

 

Felicity checked her reflection in her car mirror. She wasn’t going to lie. She had always been pretty confidant woman but something about these fancy stores always freaked her out. She always felt like she was wearing a sign that said I can’t afford to be here.

 

She had stopped at a store she was more comfortable in but sadly they were closed for the day due to a death in the family so now she no choice but to enter Star City’s elite fashion boutique Felicia’s. 

 

Felicity stood outside the store looking at the pretty dresses in the window. She gathered her courage took a deep breath and walked into the store. 

 

A saleswoman approached her right away. “Can I help you?” She said in a condescending tone.   

 

“Yes, I’m looking for a cocktail dress.”

 

The saleswoman looked her up and down. Felicity told herself that she was trying to judge her size but she knew she was judging her outfit. Felicity didn’t wear designer clothes but she was dressed professionally. Nothing to be ashamed of her opinion.

 

“Listen,” she began to whisper “I don’t believe we have anything for you here.”

 

Felicity gathered her courage and replied “You don’t have cocktail dresses or you don’t have any in my size?”

 

“Neither. Please leave.”

 

Felicity could see the cocktail dresses in the back. And she was about to point that out when she noticed the other ladies in the store looking at her. She just couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t need this.

 

“Fine,” and she walked out of the store with as much dignity as she could muster.

 

Felicity was proud that not one tear fell until she was in her car.

  
^^^^^

 

Felicity heard Oliver’s feet as he came down the stairs to the bunker. “All set?”

 

“Well if you were able to get the piece we talked about we should be good to go.” Felicity smiled up at him. Trying to pretend everything was okay and pretty sure she wasn’t pulling it off.

 

“Felicity did you get a dress?”

 

“About that,” she held out his credit card to him. Oliver took the card. “I decided I wasn’t comfortable with you buying me a dress for really no reason. Oliver, I can honestly do everything you need from here.”

 

“So you didn’t buy a dress?”

 

“No.” Felicity turned back to her computers.

 

“Fel-ici-ty,” he said as he turned her around to face him in her chair. “What happened?”

 

“Noth…”

 

“Don’t tell me nothing.” 

 

He looked at her with such concern that she felt she couldn’t lie to him. She took a deep breathe. “The ladies at Felicia’s said they didn’t have a cocktail dress for me.”

 

“For you?”

 

“Yes.” Felicity replied meekly. It was getting harder to hide how hurt and embarrassed she was.

 

“You mean they would not sell you a dress?” She could tell Oliver was getting angry.

 

“It’s okay.” She said trying to calm him down. “Like I said I don’t need a dress. I’m fine Oliver.”

 

Oliver began pacing.

 

Suddenly he stopped. “I just remembered I have to get one more thing. When Diggle gets here tell him to just meet me at the event”

 

“Sure.”

  
^^^^^

 

Felicity knew she had some time to kill before she was needed on comms so she ran out to get some Big Belly Burger.

 

When she got back she noticed a large white box on her chair with a note saying “Meet us there.”

 

Felicity slowly took the lid off the box and moved through all the tissue paper to reveal the most beautiful gold cocktail dress she had ever seen. It was was sleeveless and with a gold mesh overlay that was exquisite. She quickly looked and yes it was her size. How could he have known?

 

Felicity felt like Cinderella. The prince, or a Queen in this case, had provided her with a dress for the ball.

 

Felicity quickly changed. Grabbed her tech. Thank goodness the dress came with a matching purse or she didn’t know where she would put everything! Checked her appearance in the bunker bathroom mirror and headed out the door.

 

^^^^^

 

She texted Oliver when she arrived and he said he and Digg were in the large ballroom. 

 

Felicity was rather surprised by how short the dress was. But cocktail dresses were suppose to be short right? Just as she was starting to feel a little self-conscious a woman stopped to tell her how lovely she looked. 

 

She arrived at the top of the stairs leading to the ballroom and she saw Oliver and Digg, they  looked up. And if she had been flatter by the woman, she didn’t know what to do with Oliver’s reaction. She had never had anyone look at her that way. He looked amazed. She felt elated. 

 

As Digg and Oliver walked to meet her she decided to play it cool. Oliver and she did not have that kind of relationship. But it sure was nice of him to notice.  

 

Time to take down the Dodger.


End file.
